Futa-Mako
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Do you really need to ask questions? This is sorta my thing at this point.
1. Chapter 1

Mako was sound asleep when her mother crept quietly into the room. Sukuyo was only really being quiet so she wouldn't wake the others; they all already knew what she did with Mako before the sun was up.

Mako was a tad oblivious to her mother's morning pleasure's though, which was rather odd, considering she was the source of them. This always made Sukuyo giggle, as her daughter's mostly empty head made her smile sometimes, especially when it came to this particular subject.

Sukuyo was very careful about moving the blankets off of Mako, as she knew how cranky her daughter might get if she was woken before she needed to be. Mako's pajamas, just her underwear really, were easy to remove, leaving Mako naked before Sukuyo; her erect member standing at attention. Morning wood really was a blessing.

Sukuyo got down on her knees, stroking Mako's solid eleven inches with her hands. Mako's father had learned of her and Mako's little morning fun a long time back. He never minded, as Sukuyo wasn't about to leave him for anything, he loved seeing her satisfied in the mornings, and because the mental picture of it got him a little horny; and Sukuyo was always willing to make sure he was satisfied to.

Sukuyo's other hand went down to rub Mako's pussy, which was positioned just behind the futa-girl's balls. Sukuyo loved the little moans Mako made in her sleep as she was pleasured on both sides. After a few minutes, Sukuyo leaned her head down and began to lick Mako's balls, loving how they felt against her tongue before taking them in her mouth and sucking.

Mako's moans got louder, but didn't wake the others. Sukuyo pushed four fingers into Mako's pussy, pumping them in gently as she continued to stroke and suck. She'd become a well trained master of making her daughter cum, a skill that translated rather nicely to making her spouse do the same. She never did anything with both of them at the same time though, that would just be weird.

Sukuyo could tell when Mako was getting close, and pushed more of her hand into her pussy, practically fisting her. Mako groaned in her sleep as Sukuyo raised her head up, wrapping her lips around Mako's length and sucking as she began bobbing her head.

Mako only lasted a few seconds longer before she came; filling Sukuyo's mouth with a load of warm, creamy (and in Sukuyo's opinion, delicious) cum. Sukuyo licked her lips, swallowing the treat with a smile.

And Mako still wasn't awake. She was still hard to, but of course she was. Once orgasm, Sukuyo had learned, was never enough to make Mako's hardness subside. She needed at least two in the morning and two at night. It helped when Sukuyo was able to sneak over to the school and meet Mako in the bathroom for a quicky so she wasn't stuck stroking herself through her uniform all day.

Sukuyo eagerly removed her own sleep wear, positioning herself above Mako's member and lowering herself slowly. Sukuyo moaned softly as she moved her hips, pushing Mako's length deeper into her pussy. God Mako always felt so great inside her. As much as she loved the rough, fast paced way they usually went when Mako was awake, Sukuyo always enjoyed taking things slow in the morning so she could savor the feeling of her daughter's cock inside her.

Sukuyo began rocking her hips slowly, moving herself up and down along Mako's rod; her slit tightening around it when she got too high up, as though refusing to release Mako's shaft and wanting more; milking it for cum. Sukuyo gradually built up more and more speed, until she was bouncing herself hard on Mako's cock, moaning loudly as it was pushed deeper and deeper into her until it Sukuyo finally hit the base.

By this point Barazō had woken up from the sound, but didn't move or get up, just resisted the powerful urge to touch himself; as Sukuyo wouldn't suck him off if he'd already came; one of her personal rules for making sure things never got out of hand.

Mako had begun to stir as well, immediately moaning louder when the feeling of being ridden by her mother became conscious to her. "M-morning Mom." Mako groaned, now moving her hips as well and thrusting up into Sukuyo; letting her hit even deeper as she held her mother's hips. "Morning honey~" Sukuyo moaned, getting closer as Mako took control, forcing her cock deeper into her until she bottomed out inside her.

Sukuyo cried out, cumming hard when Mako's cock hit her womb. She tightened around Mako's shaft as Mako continued to thrust roughly up into her mother's pussy for a few minutes before cumming hard into her. It was moments like this that made Sukuyo glad Mako had been born as a futanari and not a hermaphrodite. Most assumed the two things were one and the same, but in truth the difference was that a futa couldn't get a girl pregnant, where a herm could. With Mako being a futa, she never had to pull out of Sukuyo to cum; something they were both thankful for.

"Thanks Mom! You always feel so great in the morning." Mako said with her usual, chipper smile. Sukuyo giggled, "Not a problem sweetie, you feel just as good. You get dressed now, I've gotta go take care of your father before he blows a fuse."

"What the hell?!" Ryuko questioned in shock, having only woken a few moments ago. In hindsight, perhaps it would've been wise for Mako or her mother to warn Ryuko, or at the very least give her some strong sleeping medicine, before they'd invited her to stay over.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuko was conflicted. She'd made her peace with Mako being a futa, and even decided to overlook the things she did with her mother. But now...curiosity had her. She started noticing little things she hadn't before, like how Mako shifted in class, subtly rubbing her member through her clothes when no one was looking, or how often she went to the bathroom. Before, Ryuko had just written it off as Mako being weird, but now realized that Mako needed to frequent trips to play with herself.

It didn't help that, with the house being so small and the family being so okay whit each other and their bodies, Ryuko ended up catching more than a few glimpses of Mako's rod. She'd been shocked by its size from the first time she'd seen it, and would never understand how Mako was able to hide it so perfectly.

And now that she knew what to listen for, she could always tell when Mako and her mother were at it, not to mention the fact that Ryuko still woke up to find them still going at it.

She couldn't stop thinking about it. It was just so...there. She found herself staring at Mako's waist without meaning to, then wondering why she'd been doing it and looking back up. It got to the point that even Senketsu weighed in on the subject.

"I'm noticing spikes in bodily chemicals. The content of these chemicals and the path they're taking as they circulate indicate lust." He said in his usual flat voice. Ryuko blushed, glad that she was the only one who could hear him. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Ryuko questioned quietly.

"Simply put, and to use the most common language used by humans, it means you're horny." Senketsu said. Ryuko's gut instinct was to get pissed, but she knew both from the dry, almost bored tone in which he said it, and the fact that Senketsu seemed pretty much incapable if mocking and teasing, that he was merely stating facts. That didn't stop her from cursing at him, earning her a few confused looks from Mako and her family.

Ryuko politely excused herself and went to bed.

* * *

"I suggest you alleviate your lust by any means necessary," Senketsu advice from where he was hung on the door, "If you are not focused, an enemy could end up getting the drop on you."

"So, what? You want me to just start playing with myself with Mako right next to me?" Ryuko questioned in annoyance. "Personally, I don't experience such desires and don't very much care how you sate them. All I know is you reek of human lust, and the girl is dead asleep. If I hadn't seen her wake from it last time, I'd swear she was in a coma. Nothing you do will wake her." Senketsu stated.

Ryuko bit her lip, maybe...maybe Senketsu was right. He usual did know when something was wrong with her body, and if this was gonna mess with her fighting, then she needed to take care of it. She thought about going to the bathroom first and doing it there, but she was afraid that the movement would wake the others, and getting herself off would be impossible if she was afraid the pervs were watching.

So, after a little more internal debate, Ryuko conceded and moved her hand down into her pajama bottoms. She checked to make sure Senketsu wasn't watching, but he must've been telling the truth about not caring because he was back to sleep.

Ryuko looked over at Mako, seeing her asleep and showing no sighs of waking any time soon. Ryuko slowly removed her bottoms and moved her hand into her underwear. Gritting her teeth to make sure she didn't any noise, Ryuko pushed her hand between her legs, rubbing her pussy with her fingers.

She started slowly, but Ryuko rarely did anything gently for long, and was soon worked up and finger fucking herself with four fingers. Keeping silent was killing her, but she forced herself not to make any noise. She looked over, making sure Mako was still asleep, then in a moment of something like clarity realized that she was touching herself while she watched Mako sleep.

This realization would've been enough to make Ryuko stop, if her eyes didn't instinctively drop down, letting her see the tent that Mako's rod, erect from whatever dream she was having, was making under the blanket.

Ryuko couldn't pull her eyes off of it, as though hypnotized by the sheer size of Mako's member. Her fingers kept going, pumping hard into her pussy as she gawked. Ryuko let out a soft moan, unable to hold it in as she went. Mako didn't stir, and Ryuko was grateful.

Ryuko could feel herself getting close, but now a new desire took her. Hoping Senketsu was right about Mako staying asleep, Ryuko moved her free hand over, gripping Mako's blanket and pulling it off of her.

"F-fuck!" Ryuko yelped, her climax hitting only seconds after she saw Mako's cock, her first clear view of it. It felt amazing, Senketsu was right, she really had needed it. Unfortunately, there was something she'd forgotten to account for.

Senketsu had said nothing would wake Mako, but he also hadn't anticipated Ryuko touching Mako in any way. The feeling of the blanket rushing against her rod when Ryuko pulled it off made Mako stir, and Ryuko's yelp of pleasure when she came finished the job and woke her up.

Mako blinked, looking at Ryuko, hand stuffed in her now soaked panties, hand gripping the blanket that had just been pulled on of her, blissful expression on her face, and smiled ear to ear. Ryuko realized what was happening to late when Mako tackled her.

"Mom wakes me up with sexy surprises all the time, but I never thought you would to!" Mako said excitedly, kissing along Ryuko's neck as her member rubbed between her legs. "You must've been really excited to, just look at you!" Mako said with a grin, yanking Ryuko's underwear off.

"H-hey it ain't like that!" Ryuko said nervously, feeling her face burn as she felt Mako's rob brash against her exposed slit. Ryuko moaned softly, unable to help it. Mako seemed to take this as the 'all clear' sign, as she immediately kissed Ryuko before she could close her mouth, and thrust her cock into her hard.

Ryuko's cry of pleasure was muffled by the kiss that Mako was taking control of. Mako moved her hips fast, working her cock deeper and deeper into Ryuko's pussy. Ryuko tried to struggle, but her legs wouldn't obey her and her arms weren't strong enough to move Mako, either do to Mako being hyped up on lust or just being naturally stronger than Ryuko when she wasn't wearing Senketsu.

For the sake of her own dignity and sanity, Ryuko decided that it must be the former and continued trying to break free of Mako's grip. "You feel sooooo amazing Ryuko~!" Mako moaned, making Ryuko blush harder. Ryuko tried to respond with 'get the hell off me' or 'don't say shit like that', but all that actually came out was a loud moan; one likely heard throughout the house.

Ryuko grit her teeth to prevent another moan she could feel coming, as, even if she wouldn't quite admit it, Mako's cock felt great inside her. Seeing Ryuko try to hold it in made Mako giggle, "Don't try to hold it in silly, I know you love being really loud all the time, so just let it out like you really want to!" Mako timed her words so she rammed her cock into Ryuko to the hilt as she finished the last word, making Ryuko cry out in pleasure as she came.

"Doesn't that feel way better?" Mako asked. "Y-yes.." Ryuko said so quietly Mako almost didn't catch it. She couldn't help it, as much as she hated to admit it, she was loving this as much as Mako was, maybe more.

Slowly, Ryuko began to accept it. She was horny, Mako was horny, and they just happened to be in the same room. That's all this was, she told herself as her legs locked around Mako's waist, letting her thrust deeper into her. Mako sped up her movements in response, moaning loudly as she got closer. Ryuko shivered, getting an odd pleasure from knowing she was causing Mako to feel so good.

Mako hilted herself in Ryuko, grunting as she came. Ryuko gasped at the feeling of Mako's hot cum filling her pussy then spilling out onto the floor. Mako pulled out, some of her cum getting on Ryuko's legs and stomach.

The two panted, Ryuko contemplating her new position. She'd heard the term friends with benefits before, but never had anything like it until now. She supposed there wouldn't be any real problem with it, especially with it being Mako; who held next to no taboos about anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fair warning, this is one of _those_ chapters. If you've read any of my other stories, you probably know what I mean. The kind of chapter that I wrote because the idea got me horny and I really wanted to write it, which is never a good sign for the clean minded. Futa-on-male. This concludes your warning.**

* * *

Matarō woke up before the others all did, like he always tried to do on the weekends. Ryuko was out, something about needing to talk to that weird teacher guy who was always staring at her, so it was just the family home this morning. Matarō grinned, that was just like he needed it. He'd been afraid he wouldn't be able to partake in his weekend morning ritual with Ryuko around, and, as much as he liked gawking at her, was glad she was gone this morning.

Matarō moved over to where his sister slept, getting down by Mako's feet and pushing the blanket up. He grinned when he saw Mako's sock covered feet, and began carefully removing the socks. Matarō had been too eager in the past, and had accidentally woken Mako while removing her socks. Now, though, he'd learned he needed to be careful, and delicately pulled his sister's socks off, storing them in his pocket for later use.

Matarō grinned at the sight of Mako's bare feet, and tilted his head down to sniff them. Matarō felt his small member, already hard from the anticipation, twitch as he inhaled the scent that he'd become somewhat addicted to. He placed his tongue on Mako's heel, and gently began sliding his tongue along Mako's foot. He couldn't get too wild worshiping her feet like he wanted to, as it tended to make her stir which could lead to her waking early; which was against the plan.

After almost a minute of worshiping his sister's, Matarō unzipped his pants and took out his member, pushing it against Mako's foot. Matarō moaned, loving the feeling of his sister's soft foot against his rod. Matarō began thrusting his member against Mako's foot, trying to keep his moans quiet as he went.

Matarō could feel himself getting close, and sped up his movements; thrusting harder against Mako's heel. Matarō clenched his teeth to avoid getting too loud when he came, then gasped out in surprise and pleasure when Mako's other foot moved, squeezing Matarō's cock between her feet. Mako's feet began stroking Matarō, making Matarō cum in seconds; coating his sister's feet.

Matarō sighed in relief, wondering what had caused Mako to react. Was she having a dream about using her feet? Was her body more aware of what was happening than she was? No, Matarō realized, that wasn't it. Looking up at Mako's face, he felt his blood turn to ice as he saw that his sister was awake and grinning evilly at him.

"S-sis?"Mako giggled, "What? I always know when you're playing around with my feet Matarō."

Matarō whimpered in fear of what his sister would do to him, "Oh don't worry, I'll forgive you. On one condition." Mako said. "W-what condition?" Matarō questioned, "You've gotta return the favor of course!" Mako said, "Make me cum."

"W-what? How?" Matarō questioned. "How do you think?" Mako pulled the blanket off, showing off her fully erect member. Matarō shivered in fear at the sight of it, looking down. "Don't worry," Mako said, "all you've gotta do is get me off. You don't even need to touch my cock or anything, just suck on my balls."

Matarō would never understand how his sister could be so blunt with things like this and then not get why she weirded people out. "And if I say no?" Matarō questioned. Mako giggled, "Then I'll just go tell Ryuko you were perving on me and see what she'll do with her scissor blade."

Matarō's eyes widened. As much as he wanted to keep his dignity and stay far, far away from his sister's futa-parts, he was more afraid of Ryuko's wrath. "F-fine, you win." Matarō said, making Mako grin. "Great! Now start sucking." Mako ordered.

Swallowing his pride, Matarō leaned down, opening his mouth and taking Mako's balls into his mouth. Mako moaned, "Your mouth is nice and warm~"

Matarō, just wanting to get this over with, began sucking on Mako's balls, making her moan louder. "That's it, just like that~" Mako moaned, stroking herself as Matarō sucked.

It didn't take nearly as long as Matarō expected. From how long she went at it with their mom, he'd expected it to take at least an hour to make Mako cum; but instead Mako reached her climax, coating Matarō's hair in cum, after only half an hour.

"There, happy?" Matarō questioned, wanting to get himself cleaned up before anyone saw him. "Yep! But," Mako grinned, "If you want, I can get you a reward if you go for another~"

"What? No way!" Matarō said immediately. "Are you sure?" Mako asked, "I'll let you play with my feet whenever you want~ and I'll let you take as many of my socks as you want. I'll even get some from mom for you." Mako offered.

This made Matarō pause, maybe this was worth it. "Really?" He asked, Mako nodding with a grin. "Okay...just one more." He said, moving his head back down. Mako grabbed Matarō's head, "Not there." She said, moving his head to the tip of her cock.

Matarō blushed, but picturing the reward he'd get drove him to keep going. Matarō licked around Mako's tip, then took it in his mouth and began sucking. It was an odd feeling, but strangely enough it didn't feel bad. Embarrassing sure, but not bad. This changed slightly when Mako began pushing Matarō's head down to make him take more.

Matarō gagged as Mako's rod hit the back of his throat before he was even half-way to the base. Matarō pulled his head back, gasping for breath, "You nearly suffocated me!" He said, panting. "Sorry," Mako apologized, "But you've gotta get it nice and lubed up so it doesn't hurt as much when I fuck you."

"When you what?" Matarō questioned. "When I fuck you." Mako repeated, "You don't want me to try and fit this thing in your ass dry do you?"

"There is no way in hell you're doing that at all!" Matarō started. "Not even if I throw in a pair of Ryuko's used socks and a few dirty pictures of me and her?" Mako offered with a grin. Matarō paused, the thought extremely enticing. "What happens here, stays here, agreed?" Matarō said as he pulled off his shorts. He didn't want his friends getting word of this, but he'd be like a king if he had access to pictures of Ryuko getting fucked.

"Agreed." Mako said, turning her head to the door, "Mom, could you bring me some lube so I can fuck Matarō?" She called, Matarō turning red. In response they got a giggle from their mom, "Sure thing hon, be careful in there." She said, tossing in a bottom of lubricant.

Mako caught the bottle and eagerly began coating her erect rod in it, shivering at the cool feeling. Once she had a good coating of lubricant on her rod, Mako grabbed Matarō and positioned him over her cock.

Matarō tensed up, bracing himself for the pain. "Relax, it'll just hurt more if you don't. Just try to enjoy yourself~" Mako said as she began lowering Matarō onto her member. Matarō took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and loosen up as Mako's tip pushed into him. Even with the lube, Mako was only able to get the first few inches in without force.

"W-wow, you're really tight~" Mako groaned in pleasure, loving how her brother's walls were gripping her cock. Matarō grit his teeth, not because it hurt, which it did. He was trying to actually focus on the pain, because he really, really didn't want to acknowledge that he was feeling any pleasure at all from this. Unfortunately, his slowly growing erection gave him away pretty quick.

When Mako saw it, she grinned wide, "You like it? Great!" Mako gripped Matarō's hips more, yanking them down hard. Matarō yelped in a mix of pain and pleasure as Mako forced her cock half-way into him all at once. His own member twitched slightly, signalling how close he was to his own climax.

Matarō bit his tongue, trying to stall his climax, refusing to let himself enjoy being fucked like this. But Mako refused to let him deny it, and thrust harder into him, hitting his prostate before she was even down to the hilt. Matarō whimpered, cumming almost instantly. Realizing she'd found the magic button, Mako began hitting the same spot, ramming into Matarō's prostate repeatedly as she forced her cock into his ass to the base.

As much as Matarō tried to hold it back, he still came twice more before Mako came; then came again from the feeling of Mako's cum filling his ass and coating his prostate.

Matarō panted as Mako pulled him off of her, looking at Mako's still hard rod. "Don't worry, a deal's a deal. I'll just get mom or Ryuko to take care of this one." Mako said.

Matarō nodded, but didn't look away. Blushing hard, he looked down and muttered something. "What was that?" Mako asked curiously. Taking a deep breath, Matarō repeated, "O-one more round?"

Mako grinned, pouncing and pinning Matarō to the floor as she lined her cock up again. She'd get him his reward tomorrow, today, he was her cock-sleeve.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuko was already riding Mako when she woke. She'd only just started from the feel of it, and Mako reached up, holding her hips as Ryuko bounced herself hard. Ryuko loved being on top of Mako, but Mako didn't mind; so long as Ryuko didn't mind getting her ass squeezed.

Mako smiled, pinching Ryuko's ass hard. "Morning hon." Mako's mom said, smiling as she undressed, "me and Ryuko decided to share you this morning. Hope you don't mind."

"Mind? It's great!" Mako moaned. Sukuyo smiled, walking over to Mako and positioning herself over Mako's face. Mako grinned, reaching up and pulling her mother down onto her. Sukuyo moaned softly as Mako began licking teasingly along the outside of her pussy.

"Oh don't tease dear." Sukuyo groaned. Giggling, Mako pushed her tongue inside, wriggling in deep as it scraped along Sukuyo's walls. Sukuyo moaned louder, bucking her hips against her daughter's face as Ryuko grunted, bouncing harder on Mako as she got closer.

"I'm so glad you decided to start having fun with Mako to Ryuko," Sukuyo moaned, "You two always sound so cute when you're going at it. And the view isn't too shabby either~" "Th-thanks Ms. M." Ryuko groaned, finding it difficult to focus on words as her body tensed up, "You look pretty hot to."

Ryuko had been trying to be more open with things like her words, as it made Mako happy when she spoke her mind and a happy Mako meant a better, longer fucking. As a reward, Mako started moving her hips even faster, making Ryuko cum only seconds later.

Ryuko groaned, her pussy clenching around Mako's member and making her moan into her mother's; which caused her mother to cum moments after Ryuko. Mako grabbed Ryuko when she tried to get up and slammed her back down, grunting as she came; releasing a wave of cum into her.

Ryuko blushed slightly, still unused to Mako cumming inside her. It felt amazing, and got her horny again immediately, but it made her feel like she wasn't controlling the moment anymore.

Luckily, she had a solution for that.

As Ryuko got up, Sukuyo took her place; straddling Mako and grinding herself into her at first; letting her smooth skin rub against Mako's sensitive rod. Mako shuddered, "N-now who's teasing?" She said, making her mother giggle, lining up her slit and dropping onto Mako's rod hard.

Ryuko moved across the room to the spot she'd learned Sukuyo kept the sex toys hidden and took out a strap-on. She grinned when she saw that even the biggest size they had, almost nine inches, couldn't compete with Mako.

Ryuko strapped on the toy and returned to Mako and Sukuyo. Mako was confused at first, then grinned excitedly. She knew Ryuko loved staying in charge, and so long as they all had fun, Mako was happy to humor her.

It took a little shifting around, which wasn't the easiest thing in the world with Sukuyo refusing to get off Mako's cock, continuing to ride her as Ryuko got underneath Mako, lining the large toy up to Mako's firm ass before pulling her hips down hard; spearing her on the toy member.

Mako grunted, not having gotten a lot of attention like that, as Sukuyo was more interested in getting fucked rather than fucking her. "Harder~" Mako moaned, bucking her hips against Ryuko's toy (Ryuko had decided the moment Mako started moaning that she would most definitely be keeping the fake cock). Ryuko grinned, her teeth sinking gently into Mako's neck as she picked up the pace, making Mako bounce and causing her own cock to push deeper into Sukuyo.

Sukuyo was loving it, the extra force of Ryuko's thrusts added to Mako's had her in a lustful haze, and she didn't even slow her hips when she came. Mako grunted, cumming into her mother hard, making her moan happily in bliss. "Your cum always feels so good dear~"

Mako couldn't respond this time, as the feeling of Ryuko hilting her strap-on inside her ass while Sukuyo rode her was too much pleasure for Mako to take and focus on other things at the same time. Ryuko was getting off on Mako's grunts and groans, and picked up the speed again, forcing the rod deeper into Mako's tight hole.

They were only able to keep it up for another twenty minutes before Mako's Sukuyo came, triggering Mako and Ryuko's own orgasms. The three dropped tiredly in a sweaty heap, panting hard as they tried to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Ryuko and Sukuyo went off to get showers, Mako unable to feel her legs and staying behind.

Once Mako was alone, she grinned and whispered, "Okay, they're gone. You can come out now." After some shuffling, Matarō came out from where he was hiding, having filmed Mako while she and the others were at it. "Thanks sis, you're the best! The guys are gonna love this, and I'll be able to get a ton of money for it."

Mako giggled, "Have fun. But before you go, you wanna take another turn~?" Mako asked, wiggling her toes in front of him. Matarō was practically drooling, putting down the camera and rushing over to Mako; losing his clothes as he did.

Mako picked Matarō up, dropping him down hard on her cock. Matarō moaned, having accepted that he loved having his ass fucked by Mako. He pouted slightly, "I wanted to play with your feet first." He said, though he continued moving his hips, wanting to push Mako's rod deeper inside him.

Mako giggled again, "I know. I learned a few trick~" Mako said, moving her legs so they locked around Matarō's waist while he was still riding her; both pushing her cock deeper into him, and letting her sandwich Matarō's small member between her feet.

Matarō gasped out, the combined pleasure of Mako's cock hitting his prostate while he got stroked off by her soft, sexy feet sending him into an early climax. Matarō coated Mako's feet in cum, his hardness not going down as Mako kept pumping into him.

"What the hell?" Ryuko questioned from the door, seeing Matarō get fucked by Mako. Matarō froze in fear, but Mako was in fuck mode, and only sped up to compensate for Matarō's stillness. It only took her another few moments to cum, filling Matarō's hole to the brim with hot cum.

Matarō came seconds later, yelping in pleasure as his seed shot out, hitting Ryuko's feet. Matarō was fairly certain he was about to die, but as he saw his cum covering Ryuko's naked feet, he decided it was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, show of hands, who knew this was coming eventually.**

* * *

Mako was filled with adrenaline. Her mind was too focused on the prize, focused on the end game, too driven by the power she got from her new two-star uniform to think clearly. She cracked her new bat against Ryuko's head, sending her best friend flying into a nearby stone wall. Mako could tell on some level that what she was doing was wrong, but everything just felt normal to her, especially with her family cheering her on from the stands.

"Mako...please stop. I don't want to fight you.." Ryuko said, standing shakily. "I wouldn't want to fight me either!" Mako shouted, rushing forward and punching Ryuko in the face, her massive brass knuckles sending Ryuko back into the wall, knocking the wind out of her as Mako picked the bat back up, swinging it at Ryuko and sending her into the air.

Ryuko managed to land on her feet, but was bleeding from the corners of her mouth. "Mako, y-you don't have to do this." Ryuko said, trying desperate to get through to her friend, ignoring Senketsu's urging her to fight back.

"I know I don't have to." Mako said, a wicked grin spreading across her face, "I want to!" She shouted, rushing Ryuko again. Ryuko braced herself, prepared to block the bat again, but at the last moment Mako dropped the bat and switched to her brass knuckles again, uppercutting Ryuko and sending her thirty feet in the air before she fell back to the ground; landing hard on her back as the wind was knocked out of her.

Mako stood over Ryuko, drunk on her new found power over her friend. She raised her feet, stomping the large, heavy shoes of the uniform on Ryuko's stomach. Ryuko gasped out in pain as Mako repeated the action, stomping on her again and again before kicking her in the side and sending her rolling across the arena field.

Mako grinned again, getting an idea. She walked back over to where Ryuko, barely conscious, was laying on her back. She removed what she was wearing underneath her fight club uniform, showing that the power she'd gotten from it was also effecting her cock, which was now just under two feet in length, twice as thick as before, and solid as a rock as she looked at Ryuko laying beneath her; her life-fiber drugged mind getting a sick pleasure from having complete control over her friend, even while she was wearing Senketsu.

The crowd all went wild, as up to that point no one but Ryuko and Mako's family knew that Mako was a futanari, though the realization did make a lot of things suddenly make sense to them.

Mako grabbed Ryuko's legs, forming them open and pulling aide the part of Senketsu that covered Ryuko's pussy. "Yeah! Fuck the shit out of the whore sis!" Matarō cheered, just as drunk on the power and high-life as the others. "Make the bitch scream honey!" Sukuyo called with a wave. "Break the little slut dear! Make us proud!" Mako's dad added with a smile.

Ryuko couldn't believe that this was happening, but couldn't will herself to get angry. The fight club was her idea to begin with, and she'd been the one who forced Mako to be in charge of it. She'd practically handed Mako the two-star uniform herself.

"Do it Mako." Ryuko said meekly, "If...if you really feel like you have to, if you really want to, do it."

This caught Mako off guard. She'd been expecting Ryuko to tell her not to, to scream and yell at her to change her mind and stop fighting, but this...Mako shook her head, ignoring those thoughts.

"Shut it bitch!" Mako hissed, kicking Ryuko in the side and glaring when Ryuko just smiled up at her. 'She won't be smiling for long.' Mako thought with a smirk, lining up her massive cock to Ryuko's pussy and thrusting her hips forward hard.

Ryuko cried out in pain from just the tip, and even with all Mako's enhanced strength, it took her some real effort to force much more in. Mako grabbed Ryuko's wrists, pulling hard and forcing more and more of her cock into Ryuko, stretching her pussy and making her stomach bulge by the time she was two thirds to the base. Mako grinned, feeling that she'd bottomed out in Ryuko, but she wasn't close to done.

With one more powerful thrust, Mako hilted herself inside Ryuko, who couldn't even speak anymore. Mako paused for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Ryuko's body squeezing around her cock before she started moving, pumping in and out at as fast a pace as she could at first, which wasn't very fast at all, then gradually adding more and more force to her movements to pick up speed.

In a few minutes, she was fucking Ryuko's pussy and womb to ruin, laughing and getting rougher when she saw the tears streaming down Ryuko's face. Mako picked up her bat, letting the tip of the glowing red nail wedged in it trail over Ryuko's tits, threatening to cut into her as she fucked her harder to make her cry out more. After a few moments, Mako let the nail tip sink into Ryuko's skin, leaving a shallow but painful wound. It was barely a wound at all, hardly bleeding, but it make Ryuko scream out in pain, so Mako did it again and again, leaving marks all across Ryuko's body as she destroyed her stretched out pussy.

Mako came after twenty straight minutes of this, completely filling Ryuko's pussy with burning hot cum, a lot spilling out out her pussy and pooling beneath her when Mako pulled out. Ryuko's stomach actually expanded from the amount of seed she'd been filled with. Loving the sight, and still being hard as a rock, Mako picked Ryuko up and threw her against the stone wall of the arena nearby.

Ryuko couldn't really stand on her own anymore, being in far too much pain, so Mako held her up as she lined her rod up to Ryuko's small, tight asshole, grinning as she listened to the crowd cheer her on.

"Do it Mako." Ryuko said softly, "If you feel better because of it, then do it."

Mako faltered again, pausing. It took her longer to shake off the momentary confusion this time, but she was able to shrug it off nonetheless and focus of ruining Ryuko's ass.

It took almost as much effort to fit Mako's tip inside her ass as it had taken to fit her whole cock into her pussy, by Mako managed to get halfway inside Ryuko clenching anus after about ten minutes. Mako picked Ryuko up, using gravity as she yanks Ryuko's hips down and thrust up into her. Using this method, she was able to ram her entire length into Ryuko's ass, Ryuko's eyes glazing over and her body going limp in Mako's grip.

Mako didn't care. Her cock was still hard, and she could hear her family, hear the whole school, cheering for her to keep fucking Ryuko until she broke. So she kept going, prying her cock out of Ryuko's ass and slamming it back it with all her might. After almost half an hour, Mako reached her limit again, letting out a torrent of cum into Ryuko's ass, filling her to the brim and actually pushing her off Mako's cock.

The rest of Mako's cum covered Ryuko's body. Mako looked into Ryuko's eyes, seeing that Ryuko wasn't even looking at anything anymore, just staring blankly up at the sky. Angered by this, Mako went over, picking her bat back up and hitting Ryuko with it again, and again, and again, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she saw how weak Ryuko was now.

"Go sis!" "It's almost over!" "Finish her off dear!" Mako's family called to her. Mako nodded, lifting her back, putting all her force into one last strike aimed at Ryuko's head...but managing to stop just before it actually hit. :Why aren't any of you telling me to stop?" Mako questioned her family, sobbing as she did, "She'll die if I keep hitting her.."

* * *

 **And from there it plays out like the rest of the episode.**


	6. Chapter 6

Matarō has been missing his sister far more than he would ever be willing to admit to anyone, anywhere, for any reason. And not just because he missed her feet and had really started to enjoy things like having his ass fucked and getting a mouthful of cum. He loved his sister, and the fact that he hadn't been able to find her when he had promised their parents he would had been killing him.

It wasn't really his fault, one Cover with a human inside looked the same as the next and there were millions of them, but that didn't stop Matarō from blaming himself for not finding her.

So, needless to say, he nearly broke down crying when she was back. He tried to apologize to her for not finding her, but Mako wouldn't hear of it. "You risked your life going out there just to find me." Mako said with a smile, pulling him into a death grip hug that, for once, he simply welcomed. "Someone's earned some extra foot times~" Mako whispered to Matarō, almost instantly getting hard.

Mako giggled, heading to the room she and Matarō had to share, what with space being so tight. Not that they minded; Matarō would've asked to stay in her room anyway.

Matarō couldn't believe how sexy Mako looked in the Nudist Beach 'outfit', said with the biggest air quotes possible. To Mako's surprise though, Matarō didn't drop to his knees and start slobbering all over her feet the second the door was closed. Well, he did drop to his feet, but kept his head level with Mako's crotch, and leaved forward to lick her balls; making her shiver after having gone so long with no pleasure.

Mako could say as much as she wanted, but Matarō still felt guilty; and the only thing he could think to do was do everything he knew his big sis really wanted. And if there was one thing he knew, it was that his sis loved it when he specifically, possibly because he was the only 'he' she had ever had, did things with her cock.

Mako moaned as Matarō kept going, dragging his tongue across her balls slowly, the way he knew she loved. Matarō kept it up for several moments before taking her balls in his mouth and sucking on them; gently at first, then harder with his tongue trailing across them as Mako moaned more and more.

"D-dang M-Matarō~" Mako moaned, "You've gotten really good at this~"

Ordinarily, Matarō would've been embarrassed by the fact that he was in any way proficient in pleasuring someone like this, but now, hearing Mako say it made him happy with the knowledge that he ws pleasing his sister, and he kept going, sucking more and more until Mako came in his hair.

Unlike the previous times it had happened Matarō didn't even attempt to clean the cum out of his hair, knowing that Mako got horny when she saw it, and moved his head up a bit to lick at the top of Mako's cock before moving his head down and taking several inches in his mouth. Matarō bobbed his head along Mako's rod, but after several minutes was still unable to work his way to the hilt.

Mako didn't seem to mind, as he'd never been able to fit for than half her cock in his mouth at once and was now down to the two thirds point (not a chance in hell Matarō would admit to the several nights he'd spent practicing on large dildos to get the technique down just right for Mako), but that wasn't enough for Matarō. His sister deserved the best he could possibly give.

Matarō took Mako's hands, placing them on his head to tell her she could face-fuck him to push her cock deeper. "Are you sure?" Mako asked, biting her lip as she was already holding back the urge to do so. Matarō responded by tightening his lips around her rod and humming around it; giving Mako the okay.

Knowing that Matarō really wanted to do this, and unable to resist any longer, Mako gripped his head and began pushing it down hard as she thrust up into it. Matarō gagged around Mako's cock, but kept going, forcing it deeper until, to his delight, he finally reached the base.

None too soon either, as Mako only lasted a few more seconds before cumming hard; forcing every drop of her seed down Matarō's throat. He didn't mind, it actually felt strangely good as it went down, and he'd developed a bit of a taste for Mako's cum.

"Wow.." Mako panted as Matarō pulled hos head off her member, licking it to make sure it was all cleaned up, "That was great!" She grinned, holding up her foot, "Now how about I return the favor~?"

Matarō smiled, then frowned when he saw Mako's cock. Mako was still hard, which meant he wasn't done, and couldn't allow himself to stop and enjoy his sister's beautiful feet. Matarō finished undressing, and straddled Mako with a grin. "I think I've got another hole for you first~" Matarō said.

Mako smiled. She knew Matarō was fighting the urge to just grab her feet and cover them in cum until he couldn't any more, but she also knew that no amount of telling him that he could just enjoy himself would make Matarō feel better until he finished his little mission.

So Mako moaned at the feeling, lining up her saliva coated cock to Matarō's well trained, yet still pleasantly tight, asshole and pulling down on his hips.

Matarō didn't yelp in pain anymore, just moaned in pleasure immediately upon feeling his sister's massive cock penetrate him. He'd missed it so much while she was gone, and didn't care if anyone found out. More importantly though, Mako was moaning, which spurred Matarō to start bucking his hips, slowly at first, then faster, harder. He'd ride Mako until she couldn't cum a drop, be her cock sleeve all and night if that's how long it took for his ass to milk her of every drop.

And once Mako was in a blissful pleasure coma, then and only then when Matarō start licking her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

Mako had been getting rather popular at Nudist Beach, men and women alike all drooling at the sight of her cock; which was large even when not erect. Mako, though, hasn't been in any state to enjoy her new found popularity; as all she could think about was Ryuko in the infirmary. She didn't know why Ryuko wasn't waking up, and if she was being honest, she didn't much care. She wanted her best friend and fuck buddy on her feet and happy again. She was prepared to try an fuck her back to consciousness, but she was advised against trying it.

This attitude, everyone realized, would have to change. As they couldn't have a sad, frustrated futa running around threatening to fuck coma patients. And, whether she liked it or not, Jakuzure had been elected to resolve the issue. "Why do I have to do it?" Jakuzure questioned, though she didn't bother waiting for the answer; as she already knew it.

Helping out Mako wasn't just a matter of helping out _Mako._ Jakuzure needed something to help herself as well. With Satsuki being captured, Jakuzure was left with the knowledge that the woman she'd been in love with for lord knew how long was being held captive and she couldn't do anything about it. This frustration fed into itself the more Jakuzure thought about it, and was driver her more and more up the wall as time went on.

So Jakuzure didn't really argue as much as she could, didn't mention that Gamagori was almost certain to do a better job of keeping Mako stable than she was, didn't do anything that she could've done to weasel out of it; because whether she'd admit to it or not, she needed some release to.

"Alright Slacker-doodle." Jakuzure said to Mako as she entered her room unannounced, finding Mako stroking herself madly, no doubt with a picture of Ryuko in her head. "Let's do this."

"Do what?" Mako asked, not bothering to stop the rhythmic pumping of her hands along her large member, the sight of which impressed Jakuzure even after having seen her fucking Ryuko.

Jakuzure rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her as she approached the bed, removing her Nudist Beach gear as she did. This got Mako to pause, ogling Jakuzure's body; as even as skimpy as her three-star could get, she'd never seen the leader of the band fully naked before. "Wow!" Mako said, "You're hot!"

"No duh." Jakuzure said, wishing Mako would just shut up and fuck her like a good little futa. As though in response to this very wish, Mako reached and and began moving her hands along Jakuzure's body. "Your skin is really soft to!" Mako said.

Jakuzure shivered slightly at the touch, waiting for Mako to pull her down onto her cock. When she didn't, Jakuzure moved herself forward to straddle her. Mako moaned softly at the feeling of Jakuzure against her skin. "Are you gonna start or what?" She questioned.

After a few moments, Mako finally put the pieces together in her mind and figured out what Jakuzure was there for. "Ooooh! You're here to fuck." Mako said with a smile that practically melted into a frown, "I can't. I'm too worried about Ryuko!"

"You can't huh?" Jakuzure questioned, moving her hips slowly, causing her soft rump to grind against Mako's solid length. "Looks like you're ready to go to me."

"That's not what I mean." Mako said, launching into one her little speeches, this one about being loyal to Ryuko until she woke. Jakuzure, deciding that the best way to talk to someone who was crazy was with Crazy logic, replied with, "Well, you don't wanna make Ryuko upset by being frustrated and pent up when she wakes up do you? If she wakes up and sees you in this condition, she'll feel guilty for making you suffer. And if she's feeling guilty, she won't be able to focus and could get hurt while she's fighting."

Jakuzure was making it up as she went along, but it must've clicked in Mako's head as making perfect sense, because Mako immediately grabbed Jakuzure's waist, lifted her up, and pulled her down hard onto her cock.

Jakuzure yelped, not expecting the sudden pleasure and certainly not expecting to feel Mako's lips wrap around her nipple while the other was massaged gently. Mako began thrusting up into Jakuzure, using her free hand to hold her hips so she could thrust up harder.

Jakuzure began moving her hips in time with Mako's pushing more and more of her huge, solid shaft into her pussy. She hadn't expected it to actually feel this good, definitely better than touching herself like she'd been doing.

Jakuzure cried out in pleasure when Mako went from sucking on her tit to biting it gently, tugging on it her her teeth. Her other hand began getting rougher, going from massaging to pinching and tugging, and even Mako's hips started moving more aggressively; ramming up into Jakuzure's cunt and pushing even deeper into her.

Mako getting rougher with Jakuzure had honestly been a shot in the dark, and she'd expected Jakuzure to tell her to stop. Instead, Jakuzure's moans gradually got louder and louder, as though begging for more; which she more or less was.

Jakuzure was in some kind of bliss, and if she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine it was Satsuki fucking her senseless. "H-harder~" Jakuzure moaned to Satsuki, wanting to be taken by her true love. Mako, unaware of Jakuzure's fantasy, started pumping her hard member into her harder. She could tell Jakuzure was getting close by how tight her pussy was getting, and wanted to make her cum hard.

the pressure kept building in Jakuzure as Mako kept getting rougher, fucking her from below as she attacked her chest, pushing her over the edge. "I'm cumming Satsuki!" Jakuzure screamed out, jolted back to reality by Mako cumming into her, filling her pussy with futa-seed.

The two sat and stared at each other, Mako still hard inside Jakuzure, for several moments before Jakuzure said, "I'll let you fuck my ass if you don't tell anyone what I just said."


	8. Chapter 8

**And here's the Gamagori chapter that even the blindest of you could see coming from thirty kilometers off. If I've got to warn you about why you should proceed with cation, then you haven't seen nearly enough Kill la kill to be reading fanfiction about it.**

* * *

Mako had been so excited when Gamagori finally opened up about his desires. It wasn't exactly breaking news to learn what exactly he was into, but it was a shattering revelation for him to actually share the information out loud, telling another living soul about it. And of all the people in all of Honnouji Academy and Nudist Beach, of all the men, women, and variations there upon, the only single, solitary person Gamagori confided in was Mako.

Naturally she was thrilled, hugging the massive rule enforcer to the best of her ability. They both knew that they weren't now, nor would they likely ever be an item; as Gamagori was too obsessed with serving Saksuki and Mako was crushing hard for Ryuko.

But... that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun in mean time now did it?

Mako went a whole day without telling anyone where Gamagori was, saying she had no idea where he was, acting like she didn't know he was locked in his room, bound and gagged, just like she left him, like he'd begged her to leave him.

Mako could hardly keep from touching herself throughout the day, knowing that Gamagori was helpless in there, waiting for her, needing her to get any pleasure, and knowing he was getting pleasure from that alone, had excited her terribly; and left her cock hard throughout more or less the entire day.

She nearly came the instant she returned to Gamagori's room, finding him still chained with his hands above his head, legs shackled, mouth gagged, and stark naked with his cock, the size of which dwarfed even Mako's, painfully stiff. Mako walked inside and removed the gag. "Have you been a good boy Gamagori~?" Mako asked with a grin.

Gamagori shook his head, "No Mako. I've been horribly naughty. I suppose I need more punishment." He said, cock twitching in delight as he did. "Oh you definitely need to be punished." Mako said, grinning eagerly, "And I know just how to start~"

Mako went over to the closet door, taking out the box of vibrating eggs and going over behind Gamagori. Mako took the eggs out on my one, turning them on and pushing them inside Gamagori's surprisingly tight asshole. Gamigori moaned, squirming against the chains and getting a hard smack on his exposed ass. "Bad. Stay still while your mistress is working."

It had been a long, awkward process of teaching Mako how to be a mistress, but Gamagori thought she had it down pretty well. Mako managed to fit almost twenty of the eggs inside Gamagori's ass, sealing it with a plug to make sure none came out. Gamagori grunted, cumming from the feeling. As punishment for that, Mako went back to the closet, getting a sleeve that, once squeezed and sealed around Gamagori's cock, would make it impossible for him to cum.

Once the seal was on, Mako turned around, lining up Gamagori's monster of a dick, almost the same size Mako's had been in the fight club 2-star, to her tight little ass. It took a little effort, okay, a lot of effort, to get Gamagori's cock even halfway inside, by which point the tightness alone would've made him cum twice if not for the seal.

Mako herself had cum, though only once so far. To fix that, she started bucking her hips harder against Gamagori's monster cock, coating the floor beneath them in cum moments later.

Mako managed to pry herself off Gamagori's cock, much to his displeasure, as he'd been enjoying the blissful torture. Mako readjusted the chains, causing Gamagori to bend over. From this angle, Mako was able to her cock up to Gamagori's mouth. "Be a good boy and make mistress cum all over your face." Mako said as she thrust into his mouth, "And I'll give you a reward~"

Gamagori obeyed, sucking on Mako's massive member, and loving the feeling of her futa-cock as it forced its way into his throat. Mako moaned at how strangely good Gamagori was at this. She figured he was probably used to strap-ons from girls who were dominant by nature, as opposed to actual cock from a girl who'd only learned the technique the day before.

Judging by how eagerly he bobbed his head along her length, how well he was sucking on her cock, and by how much his rod was twitching, Mako figured that Gamagori didn't mind too much.

Mako pulled out when she came, pasting Gamagori's face with cum. He licked his lips, loving Mako's taste. Mako got one last thing from the closet before going back to Gamagori's rear and taking her sweet time getting each individual vibrating egg out. "Wow, some of these got really deep in here." Mako commented when she nearly had to reach up to her elbow to retrieve the last one, Gamagori gritting his teeth to stop himself from begging her to let him cum.

Mako stood up, lining her rod up to Gamagori's well used ass and thrusting into it hard. Gamagori cried out, grunting and groaning in a mix of pleasure and discomfort at his inability to cum. Though he couldn't see it, Mako grinned wickedly behind him, taking out her last toy: a rose whip, or whip with thorny spikes lining it. She began lashing at Gamagori's back with it, listening to him sputter and groan in pleasure.

Mako waited for the pressure to build up before the finale. She hilted herself inside Gamagori's ass as she released the seal on Gamagori's cock and wrapped the rose whip around it, squeeze the thorns against the sensitive skin.

Gamagori's scream of ecstasy as he came was likely heard by all of nudist beach, though to be fair, Mako wasn't much quieter.

* * *

 **Okay, listen up. Sinful is stressed and overworked, so here's how this is gonna work: I'm gonna call this the 'pre-finale', and if I get, say, five reviews telling me to finish the last two chapters (A Nui mind break chapter and a finale with Satsuki) then I'll finish this in, say, a month. If I write it now, without any rest, its going to come out poor, and I don't want that. So, until then, I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent and I;ll see you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's at this point that I start delving into complete fanfic rationality for the sake of fanfic lemon territory, but hey, when in Rome you know? If the lack of logic in the scenario spoils the lemons for you, then I'm sorry, but perhaps try not to take it so seriously?**

* * *

"So she's in here?" Mako asked, Satsuki nodding. "To be honest, we weren't really sure she was real at first, but all the tests confirm it. Its Nui."

"But how?" Mako questioned. "I thought Nui died when all the Life Fibers did." "So did we," Satsuki said, "We don't really have a concrete explanation for it, but what we know is this: It's Nui, she's alive, she's got both her arms and even her eye back, but she doesn't seem to have any of her usual abilities; hence her not having escaped her cell yet."

"How is that even possible?" Mako asked, looking inside at Nui, seeing that it was indeed her, only now she had both eyes, and was squirming madly to try and break the bindings holding her to the table she was tied to.

"We aren't one hundred perfect certain, but the working theory is that after Ragyo was killed off and all the Life Fibers began dying, Nui's brain, the human half of it that contained self-preservation instincts, purged whatever was left of Nui from the Life Fibers. The DNA reformed into a human body, and now," Satsuki gestured to the struggling, hissing, raving Nui in the other room.

"At the moment, she's harmless, but if her abilities ever return, she could be a threat to the entire world." Satsuki continued, "That, Mako, is where you come in." "What? Me? How?" Mako questioned in confusion. If Ryuko hadn't even been able to really kill Nui, how was she supposed to?

"After running a few tests on her, we've determined that there is one gap inside Nui's mental barriers that we can exploit," Satsuki said, "Lust. Before it was never a problem for her, as the majority of her lust and love was directed at Ragyo and the Life Fibers as a while; and with her unshakable loyalty, nothing was going to break that connection, especially with her only other sexual interest being Ryuko, who had no interest in her.

"Now, however, with no Life Fibers left on the planet and Ragyo dead, there's an empty space inside her. If we can fill it and get her on our side, then we could prevent her from doing any further harm. Unfortunately, since we can never know for sure if she's truly with us, whatever we used would have to also have some sort of power over her, be it physically or mentally." Satsuki explained, "And there's only one thing we can think of that fits the bill."

"What's that?" Mako asked curiously. "Mako, have you ever heard the term 'mind break'?" Satsuki asked. When Mako shook her head, Satsuki explained, "It's a word for when someone receives so much pleasure that their mind is actually effected by it. It can cause them to black out, and more importantly, it can make them identify themselves as a submissive to their master, the person who mind broke them in the first place. Mako, I believe you are the only person we have that is capable of sending Nui into a mind break state."

"Whaaaaaaat!?" Mako exclaimed, "Me!?"

Satsuki nodded, "We've run the numbers. There aren't any men, women, or even other futas anywhere close that have your endurance, size, and capacity to make others feel pleasure. Even when you were in your two star goku uniform and raping her, Ryuko still came from it. I sincerely doubt she would've had it been anyone else."

Mako nodded, "So, all I need to do is fuck Nui?" "Not just fuck her," Satsuki corrected, "You need to fuck her until any and all aggression she puts up towards you or anyone else has faded, and she begins to beg for more. After that, she'll be completely obedient to you, and you may do with her as you wish."

Mako nodded, smiling. This mission was sounding less scary by the second! "Alright, I'll do it!" Satsuki nodded, and opened the door, "Take as long as you need."

Nui stopped squirming when she saw Mako, and chuckled to herself bitterly, "What, now they're sending weaklings like you to torture me? That's rich."

Nui was actually surprised when Mako shook her head, "No one is going to torture you." Mako said with a smile, walking over and gracefully ripping Nui's clothes off, leaving her naked and strapped on her stomach to the table. Nui was confused for a moment until Mako undressed herself, showing her large member, already hard from the sight of Nui's naked body.

Nui burst out laughing, "Is this some kind of joke? You think, what, you give me a good fuck and we'll just be friends all of a sudden? I'll forget what you did to lady Ragyo!?" Mako moved behind Nui, lining up her tip to Nui's exposed slit, "Yeah, pretty much." Mako said, hilting herself inside Nui in one thrust.

Nui yelped loudly, as she'd never taken anything that large inside her before, though not for lack of trying. After a few moments, Nui started moaning as well. The pain didn't fade as the pleasure set in, but honestly, Nui probably would've been upset if it didn't hurt. "N-not bad for a worthless little-" Nui's insult was cut off by a hard smack to her ass that made her cry out in a mix of pain, surprise, and begrudging pleasure.

"From now on, you aren't going to insult people. Understood?" Mako said, smacking Nui's ass harder and leaving a large red mark on the left side. Nui shivered at the slap, and stayed silent, receiving two more smacks before she was unable to resist moaning when they came. Nui remained silent in the hopes of earning more smacks, but none came.

When Nui looked back and Mako in question, Mako replied, "You won't get any more until you say, 'I will not insult people anymore'." Mako said. Nui scoffed, refusing to say anything. So what if she wouldn't spank her? Sure it felt good but she didn't need it, didn't need to feel the sharp, sudden sting on her ass as pain and so much pleasure shot through her body while she was fucking rougher and rougher like the good little pet lady Ragyo had made her...

Okay, so maybe she did really want it. Still, she wasn't going to give Mako the satisfaction. This plan started to backfire when Mako started to slow down her hips, moving less and less until she was barely moving at all. Nui had been so close, and now it was her who was being denied satisfaction.

They went on like this in silence for several minutes before Nui muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" Mako asked, not speeding up. Nui repeated it, just as quiet, possibly quieter, than before. "Didn't quite catch that." Mako said. Clenching her teeth in frustration and closing her eyes, Nui quietly said, "I will not insult people."

Mako smiled, immediately pulling Nui's hips and thrusting her cock in deep before raising her hand high and bringing it down in a hard smack against Nui's ass that made her cum instantly. Nui was never done after just one climax, far from it, and she was grateful that Mako didn't stop either. "Again." Mako ordered, raising her hand. Nui tried to resist, but the temptation was just too enticing.

"I will not insult people." Nui said again, being rewarded with the painful punishment she desperately wanted. Mako continued to smack Nui's ass, getting harder and harder each time as she had Nui denounce all her rude, mean, evil, cruel, and otherwise unkind behaviors one by one; receiving more pleasurable punishment in return. Whenever Mako saw Nui hesitate, at first she'd start to flow down her movements and wait for the lack of pleasure to get to Nui's head, but then she realized that controlling her with fear was kinda cruel and wrong.

So she changed tactics, and whenever she saw hesitation from Nui when she was asked to denounce one of her former cruel beliefs, she'd pick up the pace, smacking her ass harder, thrusting her cock in deeper until she bottomed out and came inside her. After about an hour Mako switched to Nui's ass, which was kind of a mistake. Nui was tighter than Mako's brother, mother, Ryuko, Gamagori, and pretty much anyone Mako had ever been with or had ever thought of being with.

This extreme tightness, matched with Mako trying to hilt herself in one go, let to Mako cumming after only a few minutes of fucking Nui's ass; which wasn't too bad really, seeing as Mako was still hard and Nui was more out of it than Mako was.

Mako kept up this strategy, getting rougher, pumping her rod into Nui faster, harder, deeper, until Nui wasn't giving in to a request, but indulging in a reward. Mako's system had Nui happy to say what Mako wanted her to, as opposed to doing it out of spite. Even with this method, Nui was still stubborn, and it was four full hours before Mako finally got her to promise never to hurt a single person in any way, save for self-defense in worst case scenarios.

Even then, Mako still wasn't certain she trusted Nui, not after everything she'd seen Nui do to people. So, as a final test, Mako pulled out of Nui, who at this point was so far gone from all the fucking that she whimpered without Mako's dick inside her, and moved in front of her. Mako held her still solid rod (a feat made possible by the energy drinks Satsuki had provided, designed to increase stamina and endurance in both the short and long term) in front of Nui's face.

Nui didn't even hesitate to push her head forward, licking Mako's tip vigorously, as the tip was as far as she could reach. Mako moved closer, letting Nui take more and more of her cock into her mouth and throat inch by inch. Nui began sucking Mako off without even needing to be ordered, as by this point she was so lost in pleasure, that she was getting off on pleasuring Mako. She was officially mind broken; Mako's new personal sex pet.

And to celebrate, Mako grabbed Nui's head with both hands and pushed it down as she thrust forward hard to skull fuck her.

* * *

Another half hour had passed. Nui had fainted and woken back up again, Mako never stopping until she finally came; filling Nui's throat and making her gag on it, which she actually seemed to love. Mako rested for a moment before hearing Satsuki over the intercom.

"Mako, how is it going? Is it done yet?" Satsuki asked. "Um..." Mako said, looking down at Nui, who was peacefully licking Mako's tip, looking up at her with big, pleading eyes to ask to be skull-fucked again. "Not yet. I'll probably need another...few hours before she's broken."

* * *

 **And that is the last chapter of Futa-Mako I'm writing this year. I'd try to write the finale now, but frankly, I'm not really certain what to write for the finale. I'm strapped for ideas. I had a general idea of involving Satsuki in some way, but I'm not sure what I should really do.**

 **That said, if I get enough reviews with ideas for the finale, then the problem will be fixed now won't it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**That's right people, Sinful is back to officially finish off the Futa-Mako series. When I promise you finale, you get a finale! Five months later... anyway, better late than never right?**

 **...right?**

 **...please don't hurt me.**

* * *

Mako yawned when she woke, already fully hard with morning wood. It would be easy to take care of, she realized, when she saw the occupants of her room. Sukuyo, Matarō, Jakuzure, Gamagori, Ryuko, Nui, and even Satsuki were all in the room with her. All of them were naked, save for Satsuki, who was just wearing a white see-through nighty with a matching bra and panties underneath.

Mako's cock got harder when she saw them all. "Happy birthday Mako~" Her mother purred happily, Mako gasping, having forgotten what today was. "We cleared up the whole day so we can all spend the day making sure you have the best day ever." Ryuko said with a grin, "Sis even decided to join in on the action for once."

Mako's solid rod twitched in excitement at this, and her grin spread even wider. "I love you guys!" Mako said, almost tearing up gleefully. "We love you to sis." Matarō said with a smile. "Don't get carried way, you're good in bed, it's the one place you don't slack off." Jakuzure said with a shrug. "Screw you, sis is sexy and awesome!" Matarō argued.

"Quick sucking up, you're just trying to get the first round with her!" Ryuko said. "So? Why shouldn't I?" Matarō questioned. "I'm her girlfriend!" Ryuko stated. "Yeah, but she likes my ass better!" Matarō shot back. "Does not!" Ryuko argued, her face going a bit red. "Um, I don't think either of you will be getting the first turn." Sukuyo said calmly, pointing to Mako, who had Nui's lips wrapped tightly around her shaft.

"Good as always pet~" Mako moaned as Nui bobbed her head up and down to deep-throat her, not having any trouble at all taking her entire cock down to the back of her throat. Nui gagged slightly when Mako grabbed her head and started moving it even faster while thrusting up into it, but she still loved it, moaning as she was skull-fucked.

"What!? No fair!" Ryuko and Matarō shouted in unison. Sukuyo patted their heads to calm them down, "It's okay, why don't we have a little fun together while we wait for our turn? Just look at those two, they've got the right idea." She said, pointing to Jakuzure, who already had Gamagori bound, gagged, and was whipping his back hard.

"Yeah, fine." Ryuko pouted, then grinned, "Let's see how good your ass really is~" Ryuko put on her strap-on, sitting down and pulling Matarō into her lap. Matarō groaned slightly as Ryuko lined up her toy and pulled him down onto it, penetrating his tight ass. He moaned, and Ryuko was actually impressed by how his ass squeezed the toy. "Not bad~" She said, thrusting up into Matarō as Sukuyo squeezed her feet around his cock.

"You've gotten very big for your age~" Sukuyo praised her son, who moaned as he felt her feet stroking his cock, "Your feet feel so good mom~" Sukuyo giggled, "Thank you dear, cum on them as much as you like."

Matarō took this to hard, cumming twice in a matter of ten minutes. Sukuyo held up her cum covered feet to Matarō's feet, wiggling her toes. Matarō was nearly drooling at the sight, and began licking his own cum off her toes, loving every second of it. Sukuyo sighed in enjoyment from the foot worship. After he'd licked her feet clean, Sukuyo shifted around and took Matarō's cock in her mouth, sucking it gently.

Mako had started fucking Nui's doggy style, ordering her to actually bark for her every time she thrust into her. Jakuzure had put a cock ring on Gamagori, and was now riding him hard, not planning on letting him cum any time soon. Ryuko grunted, getting more and more enthusiastic about fucking Matarō's ass, searching for his prostate.

She found it right around the time Sukuyo took his entire cock into her mouth, causing him to cum buckets into his mother's incredible mouth. "Wow..that was great mom!" Matarō panted. "Oh thanks dear. Mako and your father always love my mouth to." She said with a smile. Ryuko pulled out of Matarō, and Sukuyo grinned as she got an idea.

Sukuyo quickly removed the strap-on, putting it on herself. She moved around, thrusting the toy cock into Ryuko's mouth, making her gag on the taste of Matarō's ass. Matarō grinned, "Great idea mom!" He said, getting between Ryuko's legs and thrusting into her pussy. Ryuko gagged, but Matarō fucking her oddly pleasurable. She began to suck on the toy, and move her hips against Matarō's. Sukuyo, now certain that Ryuko and her son would have a good time together, looked over at Satsuki, who had so far just stayed by herself in the corner of the room. That would never do.

Mako had moved to Nui's ass, which she had already fucked so hard it had been re-shaped to fit her cock perfectly. Nui continued to bark as Mako's hips slapped hard against her ass, her massive cock getting forced deeper and deeper each time. Nui came repeatedly, almost with each movement she made. After another ten minutes, making for twenty total, Mako filled Nui's ass to the brim with hot seed, letting her collapse tiredly on the bed.

Having filled all three of her pet's holes with cum, she looked around the room, her eyes falling on Jakuzure and Gamagori, the former riding the latter hard, the latter begging for more through his ball gag. Not noticing Matarō getting sucked off by Ryuko or Sukuyo eating out Satsuki, Mako decided that this was the most interesting thing to join at the moment.

She hurried over, not bothering to ask to ram her cock hard into Jakuzure's ass, making her cry out as the force of her thrusts pushed Gamagori deeper into her. "H-hey, ease up would you?" She said, getting a little nervous as she started ti see her stomach bulge out from Gamagori's cock. Mako heard none of this, instead hearing, "Fuck me until I can't stand!" And didn't want to disappoint Jakuzure. She picked up the pace, fucking the band leader's ass harder and harder, forcing Gamagori's cock deeper and deeper and subsequently, causing Jakuzure to scream louder and louder in a mix of pleasure and pain.

To Jakuzure's fear, Mako's thrusts pushed Gamagori's cock in to the hilt inside her, and her stomach was extended far more than it ever should. She tried to tell Mako to stop, but between screaming and moaning, she'd lost control. And when Mako came inside her ass, Jakuzure's eyes glazed over entirely, and she essentially blacked out. She came from the feeling, her pussy clenching so hard it kept Gamagori hilted inside her, even when Mako pulled out of her ass.

Mako, knowing how much Gamagori loved being hurt and not knowing that nothing she did would actually make him cum to do the ring around his cock, began torturing his massive balls, grabbing them hard and smacking them aggressively. Gamagori screamed out against his gag. He would have moved this if the ring weren't stopping his climax.

Mako, however, assumed this was some kind of challenge, that Gamagori was actively trying to hold back his cum. "Oh, you want it rougher huh?" Mako said, walking over and stepping hard on Gamagori's face as she began using the rose whip to lash at his chest and stomach hard, showing him no mercy. Gamagori would have cum three times if he could, but as it stood his cock just continued to throb and swell inside of Jakuzure.

After a few minutes of this, Mako finally noticed the ring around his cock, and realized what was going on. "Ooooh! I'll take care of it." She said, going over. Jakuzure made a soft groaning sound, trying to tell Mako not to remove the ring while she was still on Gamagori's cock, but it was too late. Mako released the latch on the ring, Gamagori screamed into the gag as he came, and Jakuzure screamed at the top of her lungs as she took the biggest load of cum Gamagori had ever given directly into her, causing her to be pushed off of his cock with more cum in her than Mako had thought was possible to hold inside someone's body.

Mako, seeing that Gamagori and Jakuzure were both unconscious and were not likely to wake up anytime soon, she looked around again, seeing her mother riding her brother's cock and Ryuko grinding her pussy against Satsuki's. "Wow, incest on both sides." She said, going over to the to sisters.

Ryuko grinned, grinding harder against her sister, making her moan louder as Mako thrust between their pussies and began fucking them both. Satsuki was unused to this whole thing, but a few kind words from Sukuyo, as well as her tongue from heaven, had gotten her out of her shell. The two girls moved their hips together faster, pleasing themselves and Mako more with it s they went.

They kept going for several minutes before all three of them came together, screaming out together. Ryuko and Satsuki's hips were coated in Mako's cum as well as each other's. They sisters began making out as they tried to catch their breath, and shifted into a sixty-nine to each other out and lick up Mako's cum. Mako grinned, lining her cock up and beginning to fuck Ryuko, pumping hard into her already soaked pussy. Satsuki grinned, licking at Ryuko's clit and then sucking Mako's balls.

Mako groaned, the added pleasure making her unsure how long she could keep going. Ryuko came after ten minutes, and Mako after fifteen. When she pulled out, Mako's cum dripped down from Ryuko's pussy, inadvertently giving Satsuki a facial. She didn't seem to mind too much though, licking her lips and eating the rest of the cum out of Ryuko's pussy.

Mako went to the other side, ramming her cock hard into Satsuki's pussy. Mako was actually shocked by how tight Satsuki's pussy was, as it clamped down and gripped her cock as she began pumping in and out, Ryuko licking at Mako's shaft as she went. Satsuki, clearly not the slut most people had assumed her be and having almost no sexual stamina, was almost ready to pass out. Knowing that Ryuko would want some more sisterly alone time, Mako pulled out of Satsuki after the normally well kept girl screamed out in pleasure with her climax. Mako fired her cum across Ryuko's face, which usually pissed Ryuko off, but she was willing to let it slide since it was her birthday.

Ryuko got up, taking a double-sided dildo that Sukuyo had gotten her and lining it up to her and Satsuki's pussies. Seeing that they were busy with each other, Mako decided to join Sukuyo and Matarō. Sukuyo was on her back, her legs raised up over Matarō's shoulders as he fucked her, pumping fast and hard into his mother's pussy and loving every moment of it.

Matarō grinned when he felt Mako's tip poking at his cheeks from behind, "Hey sis~" He moaned, "You want my ass?" Mako nodded, smiling, "You've got one of the best asses in the world little brother! It's always tight, no matter what!" Mako gripped his hips, thrusting hard into his ass. Matarō cried out, loving the feeling of his sister's massive cock invading his tight anus. "Harder sis! Harder!" He begged.

Mako was happy to oblige, slamming her hips harder into her brother's. Sukuyo moaned louder as well, the added force from her thrusts into Matarō pushing his cock deeper into her. Matarō came hard after a few minutes, the feeling of his cum and the clenching of his ass causing Sukuyo and Mako respectively to cum. Mako fell back tiredly, closing her eyes for a bit to rest.

When she woke again, she felt sometime soft and incredible all around her cock. Sukuyo, Jakuzure, Ryuko, and Satsuki were all pressing their tits against Mako's cock together, squeezing it between all of them. Nui was surprisingly flat, but was content being the one who licked Mako's tip and got to lick up all her pre-cum. Mako groaned, thrusting between them all, loving the feeling. "This is great~" Mako moaned.

It went on for another five minutes before Mako came, painting all of their tits, and Nui's face, white with her hot cum. They backed up, Matarō and Gamagori going over. Mako grinned as the toy guys began rubbing their cocks against hers. Mako shuddered, surprised by how good it felt. She thrust up against them for more friction. Matarō came first, and the sensation of his cum on her own cock made Mako cum had, coating both Gamagori and Matarō.

"Nui, clean them up for me." Mao ordered, Nui crawling over, and taking boh of their cock in her mouth at once. "Good girl." She said, sitting up as her mother approached, straddling her. Mako moaned, squirming. Her cock was pressed against Sukuyo's pussy, but unable to push inside do to the position. Sukuyo began to move her hips, not taking Mako inside, but grinding against her cock.

Mako moaned softly from her mother's movements, which were essentially a lap-dance. Mako enjoyed it, but knew it wasn't going to make either of them cum, which was unacceptable. Mako took a hold of her mother's hips and lifted her up so she was just above her tip. "Ready mom?" Mako asked. "Always dear~" Sukuyo replied, Mako slamming her down hard on her cock while thrusting up as well.

The force let Mako hilt herself in Sukuyo's pussy in one go, causing them both to cry out in pleasure. Mako began thrusting up, making her mother bounce hard on her hips. Mako looked around at all the people around her, all the love she had. She'd started with just her mother, and while that had been fine, no life would be better than the one she had now. This thought, unlike most that Mako got, actually lingered for several minutes before it was forced out by the next.

The next thought, for the record, was, 'Cumming!'

* * *

 **And there we go! It took way longer than expected, but I feel like I did alright? Did you enjoy? Was it worth the wait-oh who am I kidding, of course it wasn't it's been five fucking months, but hell, I think it's worth something you know?**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
